


Will you marry this poor sappy guy?

by SinMint



Series: A Tsunami of Percico Fluff [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/pseuds/SinMint
Summary: When Nico does something silly, Percy's there to make his day infinitely better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, guys, so sorry for any errors!  
> First Part: [Never Borrow A Shirt From Percy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493525)  
> Previous Part:[ That time when Percy had to talk to his future in-law. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8245583)  
> This Part: here  
> Next Part: ...
> 
> I know Nico isn't suicidal, so I'm sorry :'(
> 
> also happy early Halloween. I bet this'll fit right in; blood and celebration :D

“Annabeth! What do you think?”

“It’s…” Annabeth gasps, her lips widening and her grey eyes sparkling like black diamonds “It’s so beautiful, Percy!”

Percy grins loonily, rolling on the soft grass like a kitten “I know right! It took me a month to complete! Plus nagging dad and Hazel to get me the metal and helping Tyson by the Forges. You won’t believe how hot it is! I had to constantly keep a water bubble around me to keep from becoming boiled seaweed.”

Annabeth giggles “It’s beautiful, and it’s fitting. I am so honored. When ‘d you think of marriage?”

“A long time,” Percy admits sheepishly, and sits up “I’ve never been so _in love_.”

Percy takes the ring from her, falling down to one knee “Annabeth, the love of my life, will you marry me?”

Annabeth now chuckles more “ _Yes_ , Percy, you dorky little gentleman.”

Percy slips on the ring to Annabeth’s little finger; it is too small for her third one. No one hears a sudden gasp in the woods. No one notices a son of Hades disappear into the underbrushes, towards a shadow into Cabin 13.

Both Annabeth and Percy collapse into a fit of giggles, and Annabeth hands the ring back to him. The ring is beautiful, it’s band simple yet lovely with the precious Atlantean silver shimmering in the faint sunlight that strains in through the leaves into the meadow in the middle of the woods. There is a brilliantly cut natural blue diamond sitting in the center, a very rare kind of aquamarine color. Percy’s worked _very hard_ for it, and it was worth every bead of sweat.

“You’ll win him over with ease, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth refrains from messing up Percy’s hair more “You’re a natural seducer.”

“Oh, am I?” Percy stands up and dusts his clothes confidently “Let’s see.”

“Win him over, Percy!” Annabeth wishes as Percy jogs out of the woods “Best of luck, I’m very happy for you,”

xXx

As Percy peeks out of the woods, walking slowly and saying hello to all the nymphs he passes, he sees Rachel running towards him alarmingly fast. She tries to skid to a halt in front of him, but her worn shoes fail and they crash into each other. Percy apologizes quickly, but Rachel is too frenzied to do so.

“PERCY!” She cries in alarm “Have you seen Nico?”

Percy’s brow furrows and worry instantly grips his heart “As a matter of fact, I was just going to him. Where’s he? What happened?”

“Oh Percy,” Rachel frowns desperately, and she thrusts a paper in front of Percy who wasn’t really aware she was holding one. It is a rashly painted picture of a dark room Percy instantly recognizes as the Hades cabin. Only one of the greek-fire torches is burning, and it shows Nico lying on the floor. His figure is slumped against the wall, and he is sitting in a pool of his own blood. There is, also, a slight shadow of something akin to a leg and a blue sneaker in the edge.

Percy hurries up, gripping Rachel by the waist to steady her “It’s the Hades Cabin,” He’s freaked out too now “Let’s go.”

Percy doesn’t remember the last time he sprinted so fast in his life (or maybe he does, but they weren’t _half as important_ ). The door to Hades cabin bangs open with a loud thud as he practically breaks it open, and he sees what he had most feared. Just like in the picture, Nico is lying on the floor. There is a pool of blood under him. His right hand grips a blade loosely, and his left wrist is slit open.

“Bring some ambrosia!” Percy shouts to Rachel “And some Nectar! Get the Apollo healers here immediately! Go!”

Rachel, who dislikes being told what to do, still fumbles out. She shouts many things at the campers outside, but it’s just a distant background sound to Percy. Just white noise.

Percy slides down into the floor next to Nico, not caring that his knees are soaking up in Nico’s still warm blood. He tears part of his camp T-shirt, and wraps it tightly on Nico’s cut for the time being. His blood pounds in his ear loudly, echoing his internal panic. He focuses on Nico’s blood with his powers, trying to stem the flow of the crimson liquid. He succeeds a bit; the blood slows down. But there’s only so much part of blood that is water, and he is unable to stop it.

The Apollo campers are there in a whiz, But Percy refuses to leave Nico’s side. They stuff one fourth of an ambrosia block into Nico’s mouth, and Nico’s eyelids flutter open “P—Percy…” He mumbles. Percy almost wants to cry “I’m here, Nico, I’m here for you. Stay with me, love.”

The lead Apollo camper, Will Solace, tries to push another piece of Ambrosia into Nico’s mouth, but Nico presses his blue lips together tightly “No,” He protests weakly, too faintly for Percy’s liking.

Percy growls “Nico…”

“I don’t want to—“ Nico chokes a little, coughing “To live without you. To see you and Annabeth getting married. You asking her to— I just can’t.”

Percy realizes what Nico is talking about, and he wants to pull his freaking hair out in sheer frustration. Or maybe slap Nico four times across his cheeks and then kiss the hell out of him “oh for the sake of Tartarus, Nico! You’re so wrong!”

Nico shakes his head numbly, and Will huffs angrily. He looks at Percy “We need to shift him to the infirmary. He’s out of mortal danger. He just needs his rest.”

Percy nods “I’ll carry him,”

“Be careful—“

Percy ignores him, easily scooping Nico into his arms and heading out. He firstly takes the block of ambrosia from Will and then pushes it abruptly to Nico’s lips “Eat.”

Nico shakes his head pitifully, and Percy is now positively snarling “Goddamn, Eat, Nico! Just do it, you stubborn, stupid, angry, _gorgeous_ fool!”

Nico’s eyes tear up, but he opens his mouth nevertheless and accepts the block. He chews ungracefully, but Percy doesn’t care. Percy thinks that right now, Nico could never be more beautiful. Well, except when he’s healthy. Percy wants Nico healthy and happy. And flushed with love, not pale with blood loss.

Percy removes his makeshift bandage carefully from Nico’s wrist and sees the wound first scab over, then scar. Completely healed. He takes a welcome breath of relief. He’s already halfway to the infirmary, and it looks like the news had spread like wildfire. Seemingly, the whole camp’s there watching Percy’s every move. They are still white noise, though.

Percy, in dense relief, crashes his lips to Nico’s. Nico protests feebly as Percy almost crushes them together, but Percy does not acknowledge it. Nico’s his. Nico’ll always be. And he would never let Nico do something stupid. Just thinking of what could have happened…

What was he thinking? Stupid, angry fool!

Nico gasps, moving his tongue feebly with Percy as they kiss fervently. Percy stops completely, dropping Nico’s lower half so that their bodies are pressed together, and Percy is kissing Nico as if there is no tomorrow (to think that Nico actually wouldn’t have a tomorrow if they hadn’t found him in time sends chills down Percy’s spine). There are a few murmurs around the crowd, more than a few campers exclaiming ‘ _gross!_ ’, but to Percy, this is what he wants for the rest of his life.

They part with a strong wet sound, and Nico is looking up at him with dazed eyes. He looks so fragile, yet so strong. Like a diamond made of spider silk. The thought is absurd.

Percy’s already made up his mind.

“Can you stand for a minute?” Percy asks Nico breathlessly, and Nico nods. Percy releases Nico, and walks a step back. Nico looks at him questionably, but then Percy gives him his sly smirk.

He is aware that his clothes are stained with Nico’s blood, that he reeks of copper, his hair is mussed and Nico’s not in very good condition either. But this feels, somehow, the perfect time for what he has anticipated for so long.

He slinks gracefully into one knee, taking out the ever-growing-heavier box from his pocket, and holds the ring up. There are collective gasps all around, not just from Nico, and the Aphrodite cabin bursts into _squeals_. Seriously, they sounded like choking dolphins.

“Nico di Angelo,” Percy starts “I know you are just 18, and that I am 22, but I love you unconditionally and I mean it. I have never loved somebody so fervently, so completely. You make my life whole, and I cannot imagine a life where you do not exist. I want to be always beside you, wherever you go, to be with you through all your ups and downs. Will you, Nico di Angelo, marry this poor sappy guy?”

Nico’s tears start anew, his lungs working once again, and his face bursts into a big and wide smile “Yes,” He says breathlessly “Yes, Percy! I will! I definitely will marry you,”

Percy slips the ring into Nico’s hand where it truly _belongs_ , and stands up abruptly. His heart is leaping in his chest with euphoria and his breathing is difficult. He laughs happily, plucking Nico right off the ground and swirling him around. The crowd now cheers as Percy whirls Nico around at a dizzying speed. Annabeth is the loudest. There are tears in her eyes and she’s beaming at them. Percy thinks his eyes are wet too. Or maybe they’re so because Nico’s shedding tears of joy. Either way, he’s the happiest person alive on earth, or so it feels to him. His cheeks hurt from his wide grin, and Percy’s never seen his boyfriend so purely happy.

His _fiancé._

Percy steadies Nico on his feet, and Nico fumbles briefly in his jeans pocket. Percy’s eyebrows rise quickly as Nico extracts a black, satiny box. Nico looks up at him with wet, apologetic eyes “I was going to propose first…but you can wear it.”

Nico’s ring is beautiful. It’s made of something black and cool, maybe obsidian, with intricate swirls of gold, and a splendid fiery magenta-violetish stone shines in the middle which has flecks of brilliant blue color. It’s the most beautiful thing Percy’s ever seen. Next to Nico, of course.

“Musgravite and Black Platinum,” Nico says proudly “One of the rarest.”

“Lovely,” Percy says as it glitters beautifully on his middle finger, then suddenly crashes his lips into Nico again. Nico gasps under Percy’s weight, and his tears of happiness slowly subside.

“Nico di Angelo,” Percy announces loudly, lifting Nico’s hand triumphantly “My _fiancé_!”

The whole crowd cheers again. Nico is surprised to see Chiron clapping with them and Dionysus recording it grumpily, probably for Hephaestus T.V. His lips are turned up too, though. Dionysus loves celebrations too. Perhaps Percy should make him the wedding planner. It’ll be a killer party.

Nico blushes wildly at the thought and at the attention both, ducking his head, and Percy’s rumbling laugh echoes off his eardrums as Percy pulls Nico for the umpteenth kiss for that evening. This kiss is soft, though. Not demanding. Not desperate. Only loving, tender and promising.

When they break apart, Will glares at them angrily “Can I now take my patient to get his rest?”

Percy grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment “yeah.”

Will’s eyes soften “Congratulations, by the way, Percy. Take care of him.”


End file.
